


비밀

by Heyjinism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	비밀

"그런 취미가 있는 줄 몰랐는데."

제임스 본드는 신사답지 못하게 휘파람을 삑 하고 불었다. 지나가던 사람들이 쳐다보는 것을 즐기듯이. Q는 낯을 찌푸리며 고개를 슬쩍 돌렸지만, 본드는 Q의 얇은 입술이 한 순간 분명한 곡선을 그린 것을 놓치지 않았다.

"우리의 쿼터마스터께서 MI6에 입사하기로 결심한 그 순간, 웨스트엔드는 대 배우를 잃은 셈이군."  
"놀리지 말아요."  
"아니, 칭찬이야. 하루 대역이라는 게 믿어지지 않을 만큼."  
"대학교 동아리의 소극 공연일 뿐이라고요. 학교 다닐 때 그 역을 맡은 적이 있어서 도와준 것 뿐입니다. 이렇게 놀릴 줄 알았으면, 처음부터 당신을 데리고 오지도 않았을 거예요."  
"오, 그래? 그럼 왜 데리고 온 거지?"  
"......학교 근처에 괜찮은 식당이 있어요."

Q는 입속으로 우물거리듯 대답했다.

"당신처럼, Cash의 C는 Control의 C인줄 알고, Money의 M은 MI6의 M인줄 아는 그런 사람은 매일 여자를 동반해서 근사한 레스토랑을 전전할 지도 모르지만, 난 나름 빈곤한 학생이었다고요."  
"흥미로운 데이트가 되겠군."  
"아마도 당신에게는요."

대학도시의 한 귀퉁이, 점퍼를 입은 학생들이 다들 비슷비슷하게 생긴 자전거를 끌고 몰려다니는 그 곳에서, Q는 제임스 본드의 차 트렁크에 넣어 온 자전거를 꺼내 능숙하게 땅을 박차고 안장에 걸터앉아 페달을 밟았다. 기분좋게 페달을 밟으며 나아가다가, 그는 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보았다. 등에 멘 노트북 가방과 큼직한 쑥색 야상에 파묻힌듯한 마른 몸이, 제임스 본드를 향해 열려 있었다.

"어서 오지 않으면 두고 갈 겁니다."

허름한, 낮에는 변변찮은 샌드위치를 팔다가 밤에는 술집으로 변신하는 식당을 "괜찮다"고 부르는 것을 보면, 이 쿼터마스터가 먼지 하나 굴러다니지 않게 생긴 그 시스템실 구석에 먹고 난 누들 박스를 쌓아놓는 것도 납득은 갔다. 오후 시간이었고, 손님은 그들 외에는 옥스퍼드의 학생 몇 명 밖에는 보이지 않았다. 제임스 본드는, 자신의 옷차림이 이 대학 도시에서는 조금 유별난 것임을 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 차라리 수트 위에 이런 꼴사나운 야상이라도 걸치고 돌아다니는 게 어울릴 것 같은, 가문 좋은 청년들과 머리 좋은 수재들의 도시. 두 명 분을 합쳐 와인 한 잔 값도 안 나올 싼 음식으로 배를 채우고, 그는 자전거를 타고 Q와 함께 Q가 학창시절을 보냈던 이 도시의 구석구석을 돌아다녔다. 편안한 나들이는 아니었지만, 적어도 처음으로 Q가 자신의 영역에 초대해 준 것에 대해서는 감사해야겠지. 제임스 본드는, 웃었다. 간만에 느껴보는 느긋함이었다. Q가 보였던 예민함, 사치스러운 것들에 대해 보이는 민감함과 묘한 거부감, 그 모든 것들을 그는 옥스퍼드의 바람 속에서 천천히 이해했다.

그들은 역 근처에 있는 호텔에서 묵기로 되어 있었다. 숙소만은, 제임스 본드의 고집에 못 이겨 좋은 곳으로 잡았다고는 했지만, 런던이나 파리에서 볼 수 있는 그런 훌륭한 숙소는 아니었다. 이 곳이 완벽하게 훌륭하다고 느껴진다면, 그건 Q 때문이겠지. 제임스 본드는 시가를 피우며 생각했다. 식사도 와인도, 소박한 편이었지만 나쁘지 않았다. Q는 여기서도 노트북을 꺼내 뭔가 작업을 하다가, 본드가 부르자 그 곁에 와서 희미하게 미소지었다. 내셔널 갤러리에서 보았던, 바로 그런 미소였다. 처음 만났을 때 알았어야 했다. 이 똑똑한 꼬마 녀석을 사랑하게 될 것을. 제임스 본드는 팔을 열었다. 아까부터 그를 향해 열려있던 Q의 가냘픈 몸이 그의 단단한 팔 안에 가볍게 안겼다.

제임스 본드가 본부의 갑작스런 호출을 받고 돌아간 것은 그날 자정이 넘기 전의 일이었다. 데이트를 하다 말고 돌아가는 것은 아쉽지만, 어쩔 수 없었다.

"바래다주고 싶지만, 방향이 반대라서."  
"역 앞이에요. 내일 아침 기차표 예매한 것도 있는데 뭐가 걱정이죠?"  
"그래도. 바래다주고 싶은 마음을 모르는군."  
"난 어린 여자애가 아니에요. 당신 에스코트는 필요없어요."

바로 노트북을 열고 상황을 체크하며 Q는 대답했다.

"변동사항이 있으면 바로 알려줄께요, 어서 가요."

제임스 본드는 짐을 챙길 겨를도 없이 바로 호출에 응했다. 그는 자신의 짐에 연연하는 사람이 아니었다. 심지어는 Q가 만들어준 무기들에 대해서조차도. 그는 물건에 애착을 두지 않았다. 이번만은 Q가 남아있으니까, 남아있는 사람이 그의 짐을 챙긴다는 것이 자연스럽기는 했지만.

남겨진, Q는 안에서 문을 걸어잠갔다. 어제 제임스 본드가 벗어놓은 셔츠를 집어들어 뺨에 대었다. 싫지 않은, 갖고싶은 그의 체취가 희미하게 느껴졌다. 잠시 그대로 셔츠의 감촉을 느끼다가, Q는 자신의 맨 어깨 위에 그의 셔츠를 걸쳐 입었다.

진정해, 쿼터마스터.

너라면 할 수 있어. 그는 스스로를 격려하듯 중얼거리며 옥스퍼드 재학 시절부터 써 오던 분장가방을 열었다. 몸 위에 얇은 패드를 덧대어 단단한 근육의 흔적을 만들고 턱과 뺨에도 양감을 덧붙였다. 무대 분장이라는 것은 변장과는 또 다른 것이었지만, 어차피 잠시의 눈속임이면 충분할거다. 실루엣이 달라진 몸 위에, 제임스 본드의 수트케이스에 꺼낸 새 셔츠를 입고, 수트를 입었다. 머리카락을 뒤로 넘긴 채로 화장품을 바르고 엷은 금발의 가발을 썼다. 그 상태로 Q는 노트북을 열었다. 이어피스를 귀에 건 채로 그는 상황을 확인했다.

상부에서는 결국 제임스 본드를 버리기로 했다.

이상하지 않은 일이다. 티아고 로드리게스의 경우와 마찬가지일 뿐이니까. 요원들이란, 이쪽이 쥔 가장 날카로운 무기이지만, 무기란 본시 소모품이다. 언제까지나 소중하게 아끼며 사용할 수 없다는 것은 Q도 잘 알고 있었다. 제임스 본드가, 매번 임무마다 부숴버리고 돌아오는 무기처럼. 그래, 어쩌면 그는 자신도, 그 무기처럼 언제든 임무와 함께 폐기될 수 있다는 것을 늘 생각하고 있었을지도 모른다. 실적은 좋지만 자주 문제를 일으키는 요원. 그건 성능이 우수하지만 언제 폭발할 지 모르는 총처럼 불안정한 것이다. 선례도 있었다. 티아고 로드리게스. 라울 실바, 바로 그 사람. 하지만, 논리적으로 합당하다는 것을 인정하면서도, Q의 마음은 이 상부의 결정을 용납할 수 없었다.

\- 사심이 없다면 이상한 일이겠지, 쿼터마스터. 하지만.

M은, 고뇌 끝에 그의 폐기에 서명하며 Q를 바라보았다. 숨기려면 숨길수도 있었다. Q는, 부서장이라고 해도 어차피 기술직이었고, 이런 정치와 이해득실이 얽힌 문제에는 굳이 끼어들지 않아도 되는 사람이었다. 그러니, M은 이 일에 대해 굳이 Q에게 양해를 구하듯 설명할 필요가 없었다.

\- 부디, 이해해 주게.

하지만 그는 그렇게 했다. 제임스 본드의 연인인 Q가, 이 일을 정면에서 반대하고 훼방을 놓을 수 있다는 것을 뻔히 알면서도. Q는 메마른 입술로 그와 함께 보낼 마지막 휴가를 요구했고, M은 허가했다. 하루 낮과 하룻밤의 휴가. 그리고 바로 그를 두고 혼자 런던으로 돌아오라는 명령과 함께.

일이 이렇게 된 것을 안다면, M은 어떤 표정을 지을까. 배신자라고, 그가 아껴주던 나를 증오하게 될까. 가늠하기 어렵다. 하지만 Q는, 결코 공짜로 제임스 본드의 목숨을 죽음에서 건져낼 생각같은 것은 하지 않았다.

거울 앞에서, 그는 어둑어둑한 방에서는 묘하게 본드와 닮아 보이는 자신의 모습을 확인하고, 바로 제임스 본드에게 연락을 취했다. 런던을 향해 차를 몰아 달려가던 그가 곧 스마트폰을 켰다. Q는 목소리를 낮추어 말했다.

"더블-오 세븐, 듣기만 해요."  
"무슨 일이야, 꼬마."  
"당신 주머니에, 여권이 들어 있어요. 항공권하고."  
"......임무?"  
"예, 임무."

Q는, 해킹한 위성에서 적의 위치를 확인하며 웃었다. 이 앞의 기차역이다. 이제 곧 들이닥칠 거다. 처음으로, 신을 찾았다. 하느님 감사합니다. 딱 적당한 시각에 그를 돌려보낼 수 있었어요. 그는 눈을 깜빡였다.

"마지막 임무예요."  
"......뭐?"  
"MI6는 더이상 당신을 필요로 하지 않아요. 떠나요, 제임스."  
"쿼터마스터."  
"......M의 명령이에요."

그렇지 않으면, 돌아올 테니까.

"M이, 당신이 목숨을 위협받고 있으니까. 떠나라고 했어요. 표면적으로는 당신을 놓아주는 것은 나예요. 하지만 상관없잖아? 난 시스템실에 연금될거고, 그곳에서 10년간은 떠나지 못할 테죠. 그래도 걱정하지 말아요. 난 언제나 당신을 내려다보고 있을 테니까요."  
"위성을 통해서?"  
"물론이죠."

돌아와서, 이 꼴사나운 모습을 보고 말 테니까. 관찰력과 섬세한 손재주로 만들어낸, 또 하나의 제임스 본드를. 그가 국가로부터 스카웃을 받은 그 순간 영국의 연극계는 훌륭한 배우가 되었을지도 모르는 한 청년을 잃은 것이나 다름없다고, 그를 아는 이들이라면 누구나 말하곤 했다. 말투를, 걸음을, 자세를, 그리고 마음가짐을. 그래, 난 당신이 늘 버리고 돌아오던, 그런 지문인식권총과도 같아. 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않고, 언제 버림받아도 이상하지 않겠지. 그러니까, 내가 먼저 버리는 거예요. 당신을. 그리고 당신을 버린 MI6를. 그 작은 세계들은 내게는 전부였지만, 사실은 아무것도 아닌 것이었을지도 몰라. 이 마음에 비하면. 당신에게 결코 버림받고 싶지 않은 마음과, 할수만 있다면 그 위험한 현장을 누비는 당신을 대신하여 그 모든 상처와 고통을 대신 감당하고 싶었던, 그 몇 번인가의 절박한 순간들을 생각하면.

복도밖에서, 숨죽이는 소리, 금속이 부딪치는 소리가 났다. 시간이 된 모양이었다.

"제임스, 시간이 얼마 없어요."  
"무슨 소리야."  
"마지막으로 한 마디만 더 할께요. 나는......"

그 순간, 문이 열렸다. 동양 어디에선가 온, 제임스 본드에 대한 깊은 원한을 품고 지금까지 벌써 수십 명의 요원들과 주요을 살해해 온 이들은, 이제야 겨우 붙잡을 수 있었던 그들의 원흉을 향해 총을 겨누었다. 확인할 겨를도, 이유도 없었다. 노트북을 펼쳐놓고, 갓 셰이킹한 마티니를 들고 선 남자를 향해, 그들은 기관총을 쏘아갈겼다. 어깨에 불이 붙는듯한 느낌이 들었다. 척추가 부서지고 폐가 곤죽이 되고 말 거라고 생각을 했다. 그게 전부였다. 마지막 말은, 끝내 입밖으로 새어나오지도 못했다. 말하지 못한 그 세 마디 말은, 지금까지 많은 것을 숨겨온 그의, 마지막 비밀과도 같았다.


End file.
